


Goodnight

by Noducksinpond



Series: Tumblr Fics of Mine [8]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 23:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15762342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noducksinpond/pseuds/Noducksinpond
Summary: “But I wanna keep doing this,” Barry protested and then had to stop because he yawned again. He definitely sounded more whiny than he´d probably intended to do. “I wanna keep kissing you.” [Barry and Iris together, one late night.]





	Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on June 11th 2015 [here](http://yalasyardeen.tumblr.com/post/121223980086/goodnight). Yep, more old stuff. My original reasoning for this was just, that I wanted some cute fic, and sometimes when you want cute fic, there's no one to deliver on that but you.

“Barry?” Iris mumbled under her breath, as she saw the silhouette of her boyfriend in the doorway through her half closed eyes. He noticed she was awake, and crossed the space between them, and sat down next to her on the bed.

“Did I wake you?” he asked, and pressed a soft kiss against the top of her head. Iris shuttered slightly.

“It’s okay,” she assured him, her voice still sleepy, and pushed herself up in a half sitting position. She grinned at him. “I was technically meant to write an article.”

“Work hard for you too?” he whispered, and for the first time she noticed that he looked positively exhausted too. In her defence, she was pretty damn tired.

“Yep,” Iris answered, and cupped his face to pull him closer. He kissed her slowly, lazily, his tongue moving along her bottom lip. He looked about as ready as her to jump under the covers and sleep for 12 hours as she felt, even though he was still wearing the suit. Another sign he was practically falling asleep standing up, because he never took the suit home. Mostly because it annoyed Cisco way too much, whenever he did. “I am the designated superhero journalist remember? I only got that job at the Citizen because of you.”

“No,” Barry argued, and peppered kisses along her forehead, his hands brushing against the bare skin of her shoulders. “You got that job because you´re an absolutely amazing reporter.”

Iris leant into another kiss, and he pulled her back down towards the bed, his hands raking underneath her shirt, feather light warm fingers brushing over her chest, his mouth moving faster against hers again, more teeth and more tongue. Of course, that was before he had to break the kiss to yawn. The look he gave her afterwards was extremely adorable. But Iris knew a warning sign when she saw one. “We should get some sleep,” she decided, almost having to suppress a yawn herself.

“But I wanna keep doing this,” Barry protested and then had to stop because he yawned again. He definitely sounded more whiny than he´d probably intended to do. “I wanna keep kissing you.”

“Oh trust me so do I,” Iris retorted with an amused smile, because the whining was equal parts cute and hilarious. One of his hands had moved from her shoulder to her lower stomach, drawing lazy circles on her skin. “But I am not getting trapped underneath you, because you fall asleep on me again.”

“Iris-“ he looked more shocked and offended, than she’d thought him capable of doing, when he’d yawned twice in the last minute and definitely sounded more than slightly sleepy. “Iris that was one time!”

“It was memorable!” Iris retorted, and he just kept staring at her horrified that she´d even bring up said incident. She let out a huff of laughter. Iris lifted her head and pressed a kiss against the bridge of his nose. “Tell you what, how about you drop that suit off, so Cisco doesn’t kill you first thing tomorrow, and then you and I can continue this in the morning?”

“Alright fine,” Barry replied quietly and brushed a stray curl of her hair, which had slipped out of the ponytail she’d made because her hair kept getting in the way, while she’d been working. Then he smiled a teasing smile at her. “But you’re not getting out of cuddling with me.”

“Don’t worry Mr Allen,” Iris answered him with a soft grin.  _What a nerd._  “Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”


End file.
